Country Roads: Ironwood
by gasenator
Summary: General Ironwood has gone by lots of names: Tyrant, Savior of Atlas, and even General, but to me. He's always been, Jimmy. - Qrow Brawnen


Country Roads: General James Ironwood

/-/

Lines of specialist stood at attention for inspection. General Ironwood was carried down the middle of them. Carrying the General was his personal friends from Winter Schnee and Qrow Brawnen to Samantha Greening and others.

The group marched forward — gaps in the ranks showing were those who could not attend. The cold Atlas wind blow threw ranks not that they noticed.

The General reached the front. On the front row stood his closest friends, Miss Goodwitch, Peter Port, Qrow Branwen, and a few others.

In the distance, the thunder of cannons boomed signaling to stand at ease for everyone.

"If anyone wants to speak about the General now is the time."

Port walked up. "I remember meeting him. I was out on an expedition helping exterminate Grimm. It was so cold so very cold." Port shivered. "So, there I was sitting around the fire with the snow and ice nipping around me. And James walks up with a huge smile on his face and he goes 'Vale didn't prepare you for this did it?'. I shake my head no though the General would say that it was my whole body. Anyway…He shows me how to stay warm that evening. That's what I remember him for. For caring for each person, he ever met."

Qrow slinked his way up. "Jimmy…is a good person. I remember when I was…lost. He gave me his best whiskey and his bed for the night. I remember him doing that for me. I remember him doing a lot for too much for me. And for that, I never said thank you." A sniffle. "Thank you for putting up with my alcoholism. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for being my brother that even when I didn't want you."

Glynda and Qrow hugged as they passed each other. A sniffle. "Our first date was terrible. He had planned the whole thing out." A smirk "And it blew up in his face. He had attempted to take me to a nice restaurant but forgot about the school closing down. So there we stood in three feet of snow. He carried me back…That's what I remember. Him always loving me and taking care of us." Tears rolled.

Winter and Peter stood to help Beacon's Goodwitch to her seat. Winter walked back up.

"I remember him taking me in. When I was estranged from my father. He gave me an opportunity… A chance… Train with Atlas and become a huntress or ticket to anywhere in Remnant." A smile. "I took the chance to become a huntress…I remember when he unlocked my aura and what he said. He put his hand on my head and another over my heart. Then he said

_For it is in passing that we achieve life. Through this we become defenders of the defenseless to rise above all. Finite in strength and bound by life, I release your soul, and by my strength protect thee_

I remember feeling his aura; it was determination, strength, and goodness all bound into one. So thank you, General Ironwood. Thank you for protecting me from the force which I could until you showed me how." She walked down.

After a few minutes of silence, a bagpipe began to sing its song. Soon followed by others as if they had found the strength to sing too — a small lull before they picked up again. A few voiced joined.

_Almost Heaven, West Virginia_

_Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River._

_Life is old there, Older than trees_

_Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze_

More voices joined as the wind picked up with bagpipes.

_Country roads, take me home_

_To the place, I belong_

_West Virginia, mountain mama_

_Take me home, country roads_

All the specialist joined now. With their cracking and off pitch voices, but still there in remembrance of him. They each thought of their moment with the General as the wind grew louder with their voices.

_Country roads, take me home_

_To the place I belong_

_West Virginia, mountain mama_

_Take me home, country roads_

Everyone said their final goodbye to General Ironwood.

/-/

**House Keeping:**

I couldn't get this out of my head, so I wrote it down.

If it's not clear what is happening, it is General Ironwood's funeral, and all of specialist and others are there to pay their final respects to him.

My inspiration was the Kingsman Country Roads Medley. Look it up on YouTube.

Anyway, I don't own RWBY or Country Roads. Also, Samantha Greening comes from Chapter 8 of Relic of the Future by Coeur Al'Aran.


End file.
